Current wireless technology does not allow for a device to be interacted with while it is charging as the wireless power transmission range is very short. To mitigate this, a method of deploying and containing transmitter coils and a printed circuit board (PCB) is needed for second row occupants to fully utilize the technology in an automotive environment.
US 2013/0106346 A1 discloses a vehicle wireless charging system that senses an object that prohibits wireless charging when an object is sensed. The system includes a charger region and a wireless charger for generating an electromagnetic field in the charger region to charge a rechargeable device. The system also includes a proximity sensor located proximate the charger region to sense the presence of an object. A controller controls the wireless charger to prohibit charging when the object is sensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,200 B2, and corresponding U.S. patent publication US 2010/264871 A1, discloses an apparatus for wirelessly charging a portable electronic device. An embodiment of the apparatus includes an inductive charger with a housing having an internal compartment, wherein the internal compartment has a first lateral dimension, and a primary coil disposed within the internal compartment. The primary coil has a second lateral dimension that is less than the first lateral dimension, and the primary coil is slidably engaged within the internal compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,551 B2, and corresponding U.S. patent publication US 2008/265835 A1, discloses a wireless power transfer system for charging an electronic device having a secondary coil that includes a primary controller disposed on a class B surface of a vehicle. A primary coil is electrically connected to the primary controller. The primary coil is disposed remotely from the primary controller on a class A surface of the vehicle. A protective shield is disposed on the primary coil to secure the primary coil to the class A surface and indicia indicating an alignment of the secondary coil of the electronic device is disposed on the protective shield.
US 2013/093387 A1 discloses an inductive charging device for a portable apparatus for an automobile vehicle including at least one charging antenna for inductive charging of the WPC type having a cut-out at its center together with one communication antenna for near-field communication of the NFC type, situated around the at least one charging antenna, along the sides of the charging device and including at least one winding, the device being such that: on at least one of the sides of the charging device, the communication antenna forms at least one loop having at least one crossing point on its base, the communication antenna having at least an upper part surrounding the center of the cut-out of the charging antenna, the upper part of the loop of the communication antenna surrounding the center of the cut-out has at least one winding.
WO 13/030648 A1 discloses a mobile terminal charging system that includes: a wireless power supply device that is provided inside a vehicle cabin and that is configured to perform a charging operation for charging a mobile terminal; and a control device that controls the wireless power supply device, wherein, when wireless communication is carried out between an in-vehicle communication device and an electronic key inside the vehicle cabin in a situation that the charging operation is being performed by the wireless power supply device, the control device temporarily suppresses the charging operation performed by the wireless power supply device.
US 2013/038279 A1 discloses a vehicle having a wireless battery charger that is mounted within the vehicle, and an electrostatic shield for reducing electromagnetic interference radiated by the wireless battery charger.
US 2013/038280 A discloses methods, system and apparatus for securing a rechargeable electronic device with respect to a surface of a wireless battery charging apparatus of a vehicle.
CN 102 84 2934 A discloses a vehicle-mounted wireless charging device. The vehicle-mounted wireless charging device comprises a base fixed on an automobile body, wherein a first printed circuit board (PCB) and a transmitting coil are arranged in the base; the transmitting coil is connected with an automobile power supply through the first PCB; an upper seat is arranged above the base; a second PCB and a receiving coil are arranged in the upper seat; the receiving coil is connected with a universal serial bus (USB) interface circuit through the second PCB; and the first PCB provides variable current to the transmitting coil, so that the receiving coil generates induced current, charging voltage is provided for the USB interface under the action of the second PCB and a mobile phone can be charged by being connected to the USB interface through a data line. The vehicle-mounted wireless charging device acquires suitable charging voltage through an electromagnetic induction principle.
US 2012/313576 A1 discloses a charging arrangement for a vehicle comprising an inductively chargeable mobile electronic appliance consisting of a multiplicity of different, inductively chargeable, mobile electronic appliances, having a secondary coil, charging electronics and a rechargeable battery and a charging device having a primary coil and a charging surface which is associated with the primary coil and above which the mobile electronic appliance can be placed down for charging. In this case, the primary coil can be fixed in a first primary position and in at least one second primary position on a primary plane relative to the charging surface, with the primary coil being fixed in the chosen primary position independently of shaking, vibrations or centrifugal forces acting on the charging arrangement, and independently of the presence of the mobile electronic appliance.
WO 12/158800 A2 discloses a vehicle wireless charging system that includes a power transmission module configured to transfer energy to a power receiver module of a portable electronic device. The vehicle wireless charging system also includes a platform configured to contact the portable electronic device, and to facilitate translation of the portable electronic device relative to the power transmission module along a direction of travel. The vehicle wireless charging system further includes a controller communicatively coupled to the power transmission module. The controller is configured to detect alignment between the power transmission module and the power receiver module, and to output a signal indicative of the detected alignment.
FR 29 71 877 A1 discloses a device that has a transmission unit including a communications module to detect a portable electrical appliance in a charging area. A transmitter module transmits electromagnetic waves in the area to charge a battery of the appliance. A prevention module receives information regarding presence of the appliance in the area and information regarding occurrence of an event indicative of a decision by a user to leave a vehicle, and controls a signaling unit to prevent the user from forgetting the appliance in the area when the information are received together.
CN 202 341 426 U discloses a seat with a wireless charging function. The seat with the wireless charging function comprises a seat body, a wireless charging transmitter module and a wireless charging receiving module; the wireless charging transmitter module is arranged in the seat body; the wireless charging receiving module is arranged on an electronic product to be charged; and the wireless charging transmitter module is connected with the wireless charging receiving module.
US 2012/126746 A1 discloses a wireless charging system that includes a charger and an electronic device. The charger includes a power input port including two input terminals for connecting to a power source and a power output port including two first metal sheets respectively connected to the two input terminals. The electronic device includes a power input port including two second metal sheets, a voltage conversion circuit connected to the two second metal sheets, a rectifier and filter circuit, and a battery. When the power output port of the charger is close to and faces the power input port of the electronic device. The two first metal sheets and the two second metal sheets form two capacitors, the power source provides power to the electronic device via the two capacitors and charges the battery after the power is processed by the voltage conversion circuit and the rectifier and filter circuit.